deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyndis' Legion
Lyndis' Legion is the assumed name of Lyndis and her companions. A mercenary band in name, the group pulled together piecemeal by encountering and then joining Lyn on her travels. Their primary goal is to see Lyndis safely to Caelin, and later to remove her granduncle, Lundgren, from power and saving her grandfather. Initially simply Lyn and her tactician, Mark, the group swelled to fifteen strong as they traveled. Initially fighting simple bandits, the group's successes prompted alarm from Lundgren. The usurper mobilizes his forces and reaches out to neighboring marquesses, asking for their aid. Lyndis' Legion scythes through the Caelin armies, however, while her allies Eliwood and Hector use political pressure to prevent other territories from reinforcing Lundgren. Lyndis' Legion assaults the capital of Caelin, killing Lundgren and saving Lyndis' grandfather from his brother's poison. Their mission accomplished, most of the group parts ways, with a small core integrating itself into Caelin's armed forces as Lyn's retainers. Battle vs. Greil Mercenaries (by Leolab) Prologue: Pegasus Knights Aren’t People “We’re almost at Castle Caelin,” Lyn says, surveying the lightly-forested area in front of her, alongside Marc and Kent. “Be careful. We don’t know what final surprise Lundgren might have for us.” “Umm…” a timid voice pokes out, “I… can help scout…” a short, lilac-haired woman peeks out from behind a tree, flinching back as the two men meet her gaze. “That’s a good idea, Florina,” Lyn says, turning and smiling at her friend. The skittitsh woman nods eagerly and retreats, readying her lance and Pegasus. “She’ll never get used to men, will she?” Kent asks, looking fondly at the woman. “It’ll be hard to integrate her into the Caelin Knights if she doesn’t,” Marc says, “And that would be a waste of her talents and your friendship.” The three keep a close watch on Florina as she soars into the sky, ready to rush to her aid if need be. ---- “Have I mentioned that I don’t like this?” Titana grumbles as the Greil Mercenaries move through a foreign land. “Many times,” Soren says, “Waste of breath, since it’s not like we have much choice.” “I don’t like it, either,” Ike says, “But the Black Fang has pledged to return us to Tellius if we finish the contract. Protecting a noble from a usurper is in line with what we’ve done before, too.” “True enough. And it seems the enemy has sent a scout,” Titania says, pointing at the Pegasus Knight flying in the sky above them. The scout notes their presence, and Titania gallops off to fetch Shinon. “Sorry, Ike,” Soren says, and casts Tornado as Florina turns around. The wind magic severely injures her, and she drops out of the sky. Shinon finishes the unfortunate woman off, firing an arrow straight through rider and mount as she drops. Ike frowns at Soren, and then calls the Greil Mercenaries together with a shout. Their foes had spotted their attack, and were charging their position. TBC Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Magic Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors